


Boldness

by fliick



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Party, dicks. just dicks thats really it, polly doesn't actually show up she's just mentioned, so there's nothing super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: “I’m just wondering. Don’t be weird about this. Is your mouth the only thing you’re missing?”Oz… isn’t sure what he means. The way Damien’s face looks, it was a legitimate question.“Um… what do you mean?” Oz asks.Damien thinks for a moment, then turns to Oz and bluntly asks, “Do you have a dick?”





	Boldness

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok listen i cAN EXPLAIN  
> ive had this fic for a long time because my best friend and i played it a lot and she suggested fics to me  
> and i started writing it and it juST WENT OFF THE RAILS INTO A DIRECTION I DIDNT EXPECT  
> this was actually a lot longer but i didnt like how the second part of the fic went so i cut it short oops

_OXZ HEEPL I SORTA KDINDAA GOT TIPSTY AND WHWEN I SAW POLLY ACROS TTH ROOM I YELLRD DIBS ANDN I DONTN KNWO N IF SHES HEARD M E PLEAS JHELP ME_  
Well, frankly, Oz isn’t exactly surprised when they read the frantic text from Vicky.  
It’s not unnatural for Vicky to go to parties for Polly and get a bit tipsy like this. Emphasis on for Polly.  
Vicky, in middle school, wasn’t exactly a huge partygoer, but the more she fell for Polly, the more she went to parties and got tipsy. Which, isn’t really an under or over statement; Vicky didn’t really get blackout drunk, but she was a bit more voicey when she was tipsy. She wasn’t exactly the party animal that Polly was, but needless to say, she was a bit more extreme than Oz was.  
Though, to be fair, Oz had also gotten a bit more intense after running into Damien more and more often (some of those run-ins may or may not have been intentional, but that’s besides the point).

 _SHE FOUND ME AND SAID SHE WAS FLATTERED SHE WNATS TO SHOW ME HOW TO SNORT COCAINE I TOTALLY WONT DO IT BUT IM SURE AS HELL WATCHING_  
Oz is at the same party, quietly and curiously watching some of their classmates kill it at karaoke. The current one was a rap battle between the ghoul with the bowl cut and that necromancer guy that sold fingernails.  
Oz decided to entertain Vicky with a reply.  
_That’s one hell of a kink, Vicky._  
A cheer from the crowd around them told Oz that the rap battle had been won. Judging by the way the necromancer guy was dragging himself away, the ghoul had won and was now yelling for a new opponent.  
Parties usually weren’t really Oz’s thing. Throughout middle school, they avoided parties like the plague. But when high school hit, they loosened up and allowed themself to have fun and go to parties and even do bold things, like leaving graffitti in the bathroom stall door while skipping class (the skipping class wasn’t the bold part, though; pretty much everyone in Spooky High skipped class at least twice a day) or leaving chickens in people’s lockers (it’s funnier than it sounds in text ok).  
Going to parties like these weren’t all too terrible, though. Oz stayed away from the drugs and alcohol in favor of cheering on karaoke (one or two times they had been dragged up to perform as well, which was… well, it wasn’t not fun) or finding classmates to hang out with.  
And besides, Vicky can get hilarious when she’s tipsy.

“Yo, noob!”  
Damien slinks up to the couch Oz is sitting at, and Oz stiffens at the sound of his voice. Damien gives Oz’s knee a small kick as Oz looks up at him in acknowledgment.  
“This party’s super lame, yeah? No fires and shit. Fuck that, but whatever,” Damien says. He’s holding a cup of what Oz can only assume is alcohol, but he doesn’t seem to be interested in it. And he hardly seems drunk. Though frankly, Damien drunk is almost the same as Damien sober.  
Oz is pretty sure that the lack of alcohol plus fire isn’t necessarily a BAD thing, but when Damien flops onto the couch next to them and lays his arm across the back of the couch and behind Oz, they kind of draw a blank on morals.  
A bit of a silence passes between them, and Oz begins to feel a bit hot under the collar, partly from the awkwardness but mostly because of how close Damien is sitting to them.  
This wasn’t the first time Damien has approached them, though. Often, he’d ask Oz for advice on where to hide a body, or maybe on how to go about sharpening an extra sharp knife so that it’s extra extra sharp.

“So, here’s something I’ve been thinking a lot about. You don’t have a mouth, yeah?” Damien interrupts Oz’s quiet contemplating.  
“Mmhm,” Oz hums cautiously, trying to figure out where exactly this conversation is going.  
Damien continues, “You use that weird telepathy thing. But your mouth would pretty much be where a normal mouth would be, right?”  
This is something Oz hasn’t exactly thought about. It’s not usually a big obstacle, so they don’t exactly wonder about it. But now that Damien’s brought it up, Oz figures it’s a fair guess that their mouth would be around… here.  
Oz touches the space under their nose. It’s just a blank space of smooth, dark skin. Weird. Oz has never really felt the area under their nose. Again, it’s not something they often thought about.  
“...You don’t know?” Damien asks, observing the way Oz’s hands feel around their face.  
Oz shrugs. “I imagine so. I don’t really know where else it would be if I had one,” Oz says, suddenly uncomfortably aware of their telepathy. They can see Damien’s mouth move when he talks, they wonder if it’s strange to not see anything move when they talk.  
When Oz talks, they usually seems to speak right into the person’s mind, but when others speak to them, the voice just… goes to Oz’s ears. Oz has never met anyone else with telepathy, so they wonder what it feels like when they talk.

“Shit, don’t think too fucking hard about it,” Damien says, punching Oz’s shoulder a bit harder than Oz thinks he intends to… or maybe he did intend for it to be that hard. Oz can’t tell.  
“I’m just wondering. Don’t be weird about this. Is your mouth the only thing you’re missing?”  
Oz… isn’t sure what he means. The way Damien’s face looks, it was a legitimate question.  
“Um… what do you mean?” Oz asks.  
Damien thinks for a moment, then turns to Oz and bluntly asks, “Do you have a dick?”

 _Oh._  
Well, Oz would certainly hope so. Oz suddenly thinks back to Damien mentioning that he thinks about this a lot. That’s enough for a rush of heat to fly to Oz’s face. _Their dick? Damien’s thinking about their DICK?_  
Not exactly what Oz would have HOPED Damien would be thinking about involving them, but they’ll take it.  
Oz isn’t sure how to answer. They are so tempted to go the bold flirt route with a _Wanna see?_ but they would never live it down if they weren’t able to pull it off. Though really, how long was their life span after hanging around Damien anyway?  
Here’s the thing. Oz… sorta? has a dick.  
They sort of have to _make_ it appear whenever they want. As they are at this very current moment, Oz does not have a dick. Right now, it’s just an empty space, like where their mouth should be.  
But, if Oz wanted, they can… shape? a dick where it would be. It’s like the globules that hang around them, but it’s not… sentient.  
For the most part, they don’t need a dick, so for the most part, they don’t have a dick.  
But this is all very complicated for the mind of stupid hot hell prince, so Oz decides _What the hell_ , and says the most convenient answer.  
Which is the bold flirt.

“Wanna… see?” Oz asks slowly and cooly.  
Damien pauses for a moment, a hint of pink tinting his red cheeks. Then, calmly but definitely intrigued, “Yeah.”  
And so, Oz takes him to the bathroom, feeling like they’re making both the absolute best and worst decision of their life, pulls down their pants and shows the smooth, blank spot on their crotch where a dick would normally be.  
Damien looks… in awe??  
“YOU SERIOUSLY DON’T HAVE ONE?!” Damien shouts, staring at the spot in amazement, making Oz feel incredibly awkward. Then, adds, “Fuck, now I need 20 dollars to give Polly.”  
How many monsters have been thinking about Oz’s dick?!  
“Uh, well… I can,” Oz says with another awkward shrug.  
Damien says nothing, and Oz takes that as a cue to… make a dick, they guess.  
There’s a few other monsters in the bathroom, but they don’t seem to be paying attention at all. Which is definitely how Oz would prefer this to go.

The spot around their crotch sort of molds outward and around itself until it… well, it’s a dick.  
Damien watches in… what Oz can only label as amusement. Oz is sure this strange situation will hit them much later, but for now, this is how their high school life is going.  
Damien reaches a hand out toward the dick and Oz realizes he’s trying to touch it and flusteredly panics and takes a step back.  
“Oh, right. Attached to you,” Damien says nonchalantly, like he didn’t just try to touch Oz’s fucking dick. “Then who won the fucking bet? Well, I saw it and Polly didn’t, so fuck it. She owes me 20 dollars,” Damien decides, not taking his eyes off the dick.  
He keeps staring at it, making Oz wonder what would happen if someone were to walk in-  
“HEY OZ YOU IN HER-”  
Oh. Well. How convenient. Oz is about to find out, whether they want to or not.

\--

Vicky pauses mid-sentence to assess the situation. Okay, okay. There’s Damien. There’s Best Friend Oz. Right, okay.  
No, yeah, see the problem is that Damien is currently squatted in front of Oz’s fucking crotch and Oz currently has a dick right in front of his goddamn fucking face and Damien is looking right fucking at it and Oz looks flustered as hell. No, okay, yeah, sure, that’s fucking normal.  
Damien looks up at the mention of Oz’s name and Oz flips their shit at the mention of their name.

“VICKY I SWEAR TO FUCK IT IS NOT WHAT IT-”  
Damien interrupts, “No, fuck you. This is exactly what it looks like. Oz here is just showing me their fucking dick.”  
Vicky is aware of Oz’s weird ass ability to conjure a dick; they’re best friends, of course Vicky’s aware of that. Number one, however, Vicky has never seen (or really WANTED to see, for that matter; it doesn’t matter how close she is to Oz, this is something she does not want to see - and there they are, just showing it off to the fucking prince of hell) aforementioned dick. NUMBER TWO, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.  
Vicky knows Oz has been crushing on Damien for a long time. BUT THIS? REALLY OZ?  
“LOOK VICKY, THIS REALLY ISN’T AS BAD AS IT LOOKS” Oz is still trying to salvage this situation.  
Damien simply crosses his arms. He doesn’t looks particularly flustered, or even really particularly angry, which is a first.  
Vicky nods in a mock-sympathetic way, to which Oz looks defeated. She then turns to leave.  
“Yeah, I’ll just… let you sort that one out, buddy. Text me when you’re, uh, done. Play nice, kiddos,” Vicky says with a shrug as she leaves the bathroom.  
Before the door swings closed, she overhears Damien, “So listen, I need to snap a pic of your dick so I can prove to Polly I saw it.”  
Yeah, Vicky will _definitely_ leave that one to Oz. She rushes out of the bathroom as quickly as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i said, ive had this fic sitting in my documents for a while  
> i didn't actually?? plan on uploading it but its been a while since ive posted anything and like. im still sorta writing but ive been super busy  
> and i felt like posting somEthing and this one was the most finished out of my unfinished fics  
> i'll get back to bnha fics soon just u wait


End file.
